TV Shows That Are Better Than Barney and Friends
Barney & Friends: The world's worst TV show and the reason the '92 fall season was in the pits for PBS viewers. Here's some TV shows much, much better than that show! BNFB *Cheers (Before Fraiser) *The Jeffersons *Welcome Back, Kotter (One show with everything it could hold: excuses, school, and Kotter) *Home Improvement (Eight seasons of Tool Time, grunting, and accidents waiting to happen) *Dallas (The original CBS series, before the TNT version... LONG before that.) *All in the Family (No, Archie Bunker's Place doesn't count) *Punky Brewster (Mostly B.S.E. (Before the Syndicated Episodes) *Perfect Strangers (Good ol' Larry and What's-His-Name) *My Three Sons *The Brady Bunch *Pretty much everything Telly, S-Man, and RFan said (Example: FOP... LONG before the evil three D's: Destruction, Doom, and, uh... More Doom! (Reference to the old days of Fairly OddParents)) *Night Court (Aside from the Starry Night Productions logo, this show gets a 7.5 rating in the "Humor" category!) *ALF (Why is he a weird animal, when really, he's an alien from MELMAC? (Also on 'Ram's list)) *MacGyver (It was on Monday nights - learned that from the FoxTrot ''strip where Jason taped this show on Monday because Paige was watching ''ALF, and Jason wanted to see the MacGyver ''tape when Peter was watching ''Night Court, but he had to see ALF, and in the end, both brothers watched Night Court.) *Family Matters *The Partridge Family *Bosom Buddies (You know, the one with Tom Hanks and Peter Scolari) *Wings *You Can't Do That on Television (From the old days of Nickelodeon) *Fraiser (Why are the end credits ALWAYS about salads and scrambled eggs?) *Lawman (Or better yet: LAWMAAAAAAAAAAAN!) More on the way... Starman *Anything BNFB and Teleram said *''Ape Escape (Frederator)'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Beavis and Butt-head'' *''South Park'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Fairly OddParents (Before Poof)'' *''Home Movies'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force/Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1/Aqua Something You Know Whatever'' *''Freakazoid'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Mork and Mindy'' *''Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Ape Escape (Nicktoons Film Festival shorts)'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario cartoons (SMBSS, AOSMB3, SMW)'' *''Recess'' *''Spider-Man (1994)'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Pee Wee's Playhouse'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Xavier: Renegade Angel'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' More coming soon......... Teleram NOT IN ORDER *''Seinfeld'' *''King of Queens'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''I Dream of Jeannie'' *''Happy Days'' *''Just For Laughs: Gags'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''Mr. Young'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''ALF'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' (before downfall) *''The Simpsons'' *''Regular Show'' *''Adventure Time With Finn and Jake'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''MAD'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Futurama'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1-4 only) *''Phineas and Ferb *''Gravity Falls'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Family Guy'' *''American Dad!'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Venture Bros'' *''The Dating Guy'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' *''Rugrats'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *Everything BNFB, Starman and Rarityfan said More coming soon...hopefully... Rarityfan *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Ridiculousness'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Family Guy'' *''The Cleveland Show'' ''''Remaining TBA Category:Lists Category:TV Shows